Yet Another Enzan Valentine Story
by Serenade of Light
Summary: Enzan and Rain are sent to Kingland on an urgent mission—over Valentines Day. Enzan is hoping to escape the pressures of the dreaded holiday. Will he succeed or utterly fail? Slight EnzanxYaito. OC. Oneshot.


**Yet Another Enzan Valentine Story**

By Serenade of Light

--------------------------------------------

Enzan and Rain are sent to Kingland on an urgent mission—over Valentines Day. Enzan is hoping to escape the pressures of the dreaded holiday. Will he succeed--or utterly fail? Slight EnzanxYaito. OC.

--------------------------------------------

For some reason, fans think Enzan and Valentines Day are like magnets and iron shavings—or Netto and curry... Personally, I think Valentines is overrated, so I can see why Enzan would hate the holiday. But none the less, I had an idea for a story and I'm going to write it. _Gomenasai_, Enzan!!!

Second, OC Rain and Storm are present in this story. When I started writing this (over a year ago sweatdrops) I had big plans for them. A lot of those have fallen by the wayside but maybe they'll squirm their way into another story. Anyway, when this was written, Rain and Storm are exchange students from Sharo and also happen to be Net Savers. What else would you expect from Laika's cousin? He he.

And another note: At the time, _Axess_ was what was running here in the US and so this story is based on that time frame, though it doesn't necessarily take place during _Axess_. Basically what I'm trying to say is that Yaito's living in Kingland.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story! Please R&R, (especially since this is my first fanfiction)!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rockman.

--------------------------------------------

"Enzan-kun. Rain. We need to fly you out immediately to Kingland in order to recover vital data that was accidentally sent to the wrong place."

Both Net Savers nodded as Police Chief Kifune finished speaking. They were standing at an airplane gate. Meijin had told to go there "immediately" but had not informed them why.

"Where's the data located?" Enzan asked.

"That's the problem," Dr. Hikari answered. "We don't know. A new apprentice from the Sharo Sci-Lab fired the e-mail with the data off to the wrong place. They had placed a anti-tracker on it to prevent anyone we don't want from noticing it. The best we could do was to identify that the e-mail, and data, were misfired to Kingland.

"But Kingland's huge!" Rain burst out.

"We know," Manabe said. "Kingland's forces are looking for it and we figured the data has to be in an important system, so look in places with big networks that receive a lot of data first."

Again the Net Savers nodded.

"Is Netto-kun coming, Dr. Hikari?" Rain asked.

Dr. Hikari shook his head.

"Someone needs to stay here in case something happens," Enzan said coolly.

"Mariko-sensei had also asked him to help with the party at school tomorrow, so it's better to send you two."

"Oh, right!" Rain said. "The Valentine's Party!"

"Is Valentine's Day already here?" Enzan asked dismayed. Rain nodded her head.

"You may be able to escape all the excitement, Enzan-sama," Blues noted.

"Hopefully," Enzan answered quietly. The group of people looked at Enzan curiously. "Let's go," Enzan stated to Rain, acting as if Blues had not said anything at all.

------------

At first, the two Net Savers sat on the plane in silence. Rain squirmed slightly as she considered striking up a conversation with Enzan.

"So…." Rain began, "you don't like Valentine's Day?" Enzan looked a little startled when Rain asked this, but it quickly left his face. She had obviously heard Blues' comment.

"Valentine's Day is overrated," Enzan said. No one, except Blues, knew of the chaos he faced every year on February the 14th and he really didn't want it to be known by anyone but Blues. He was hoping that the search would take the rest of that day as well as the next. He wanted to escape Valentines all together, and if he wasn't home, he hoped no annoying girls would bother him.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks that," Rain stated. Enzan looked at Rain. She didn't seem like the kind of person who would not like Valentines. The girl was excitable and Enzan could not imagine a festive holiday not appealing to the girl.

"You don't like Valentine's Day?" Enzan asked to confirm he had understood her correctly.

Rain shook her head. "Nope," she said. "Though it's not like I hate it, but it is overrated. Too much pink and mushy, romantic stuff. It's definitely a holiday I could do without. Why don't you like it, Enzan?"

"Like you said: too much overrated romance. Love should be throughout the year, not over dramatized on one day when it's expected so it doesn't mean that much," Enzan said.

"Do you get a lot of things on Valentine's Day?" Rain asked.

Enzan sighed. "Too much." Rain laughed as Enzan rubbed his temples as if he had a headache.

The two were quiet for a moment. Finally, Rain said something, hoping to strike conversation back up.

"In Sharo, Valentine's day is a lot different. We don't have White Day, so both boys and girls give out Valentines. Mostly little chocolates. And for their special someone they give roses and jewelry in addition to fancy chocolates. But, it's mostly the boys and not the girls doing the giving when it comes to that 'special someone'."

"So do you get a lot of Valentines?" Enzan asked.

Rain nodded. "Yeah. Mostly little things from my friends. Papa often gets me a bigger piece of chocolate and sometimes Laika, though he thinks it's a stupid holiday too." Enzan could easily see Laika not liking Valentine's Day.

Rain then turned to look out the window. When she did, she shouted, "Hey! Look! It's Kingland!" The shout caught Enzan off guard and he jumped a little bit, causing Rain to laugh. Enzan just acted like nothing had happened.

------------

The sun was setting in Kingland's sky and a lot of the shops were closing down. Enzan and Rain were walking through a park after an unsuccessful search. Both were quiet as they walked. Rain usually liked to talk, but she had worked long enough with Enzan to know that he thought better in silence. She only spoke when she came up with an idea to help with their search tomorrow or as a side commit to Storm when she felt the undying urge to say something. Rain was about to say something to keep her sanity when Enzan asked her if she was hungry. Rain nodded.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" he asked.

"Sure," she said, "but I could make something."

"It'd be easier tonight to eat out," Enzan said, but quickly added, "If you want, you can make something tomorrow." He knew Rain liked to cook.

"Okay," Rain nodded cheerfully.

"Where would you like to eat?" he asked as they turned down a street that conveniently had a lot of restaurants.

"You pick," the bubbly girl said. "I'm not too picky. What kind of foods do you like?"

Enzan looked down the line of restaurants. "How about this one?" He stopped in front

of a small Italian restaurant with tables on the patio.

"Looks good to me!" Rain said.

They walked into the little place and were greeted by a friendly waitress and quiet Italian music. "How may I help you?" the waitress asked.

"A table for two, please," Enzan said as he held up two fingers.

"Please follow me." The waitress grabbed two menus and beckoned the two teenagers to follow.

"Anything to drink?" the waitress asked with a smile after they had sat down and received the menus.

"Just water, please," Rain requested.

"Make that two, please," Enzan said as he looked over the menu.

"So, Enzan, what are you going to order?" Rain said, looking over her own menu.

"I don't know," Enzan said without looking up from his.

"Hmm…" Rain hummed thoughtfully as she looked at the menu. At present the waitress came back and set the two glasses of water on the table as well as a bowl of garlic knots.

"Have you decided? Or do you need more time?" she asked politely.

Enzan looked at the brown-haired girl across from him. "Rain-san?"

"I've decided," she said putting the menu down.

"Then we are ready to order," Enzan said to the waitress as he took a quick glance over his menu and hastily picked something. "I'll have…some white spinach lasagna please."

The waitress nodded as she wrote down the order. "And you, miss?"

"The Chicken, Olive, and Mushroom pasta please," she said.

"Chicken, Olive…pasta." The waitress repeated. "Okay. I'll be back as soon as the dinner is done." The pair watched the waitress take the menus and leave.

Rain looked back at Enzan. "So, Enzan, is Italian food your favorite kind?"

Enzan met her gaze and shrugged and said, "I guess."

"How can you 'guess'? It's either your favorite or it isn't," Rain mocked playfully.

Enzan was quiet as he thought it over. He decided Italian was his favorite and told Rain so. "What's your favorite food?" Enzan asked, seeing that Rain was attempting to have small talk with him.

"Hmmm…" Rain thought it over. "Probably Japanese, mostly the noodles," she finally said, "but like I said before, I like almost any kind of food…except fish." Enzan heard Storm laugh slightly from her PET. He decided that Rain must _really_ hate fish.

"Okay, what's your least favorite kind of food?" Rain asked.

Enzan answered that question quickly: "Anything Anetta makes," he said with a slight smile.

Rain laughed. "That's true!"

Enzan added, "But she _has_ gotten better since you started to teach her." Rain nodded as she took a drink from her glass when Enzan's PET began to beep.

"Enzan-sama, you have a call," Blues informed his Operator.

"Who is it?" Enzan asked as he looked at his Navi, whose PET had been propped onto the table.

"Yamaguchi-san, Enzan-sama," Blues stated.

Enzan sighed. "_Sumimasen_," Enzan said as he stood up. Rain nodded as she took another drink from her water. Enzan grabbed his PET and excused himself. A waitress, not there own, approached Rain after Enzan left.

"Your boyfriend's really cute," she whispered to Rain.

Water flew out of Rain's mouth. "WH…What?" she finally sputtered loudly as she wiped her mouth and then began wiping the table with a napkin. "He's _not_ my boyfriend!" she informed the embarrassed waitress. "We're just working together. That's all. Eww that's gross." Rain shuddered at the thought of being Enzan's girlfriend. It wasn't like she didn't like Enzan as a friend, but she didn't like _any_ boy as a crush, much less one that was her complete opposite. They could get along with each other long enough to complete a mission, or to just hang out, but _never _in a romantic relationship. "We're just friends, working together. That's all," she said again as she wiped up the last of spluttered water.

"I…I'm sorry, miss," the waitress said. "I just thought…well…".

Rain looked at the waitress. "It's okay," she said. "I can kinda see how you thought that. I didn't mean the react like that. I'm the one who should be sorry."

The waitress nodded, still embarrassed. "C…Can I get you some more water, miss?" she asked shyly.

Rain looked at her glass. "Sure," she said turning back to the waitress. "Thank you." The waitress turned to leave. "I guess he's kinda cute," Rain added, hoping to lift the poor waitress' spirits. The waitress simply nodded.

Rain sighed as she sat back down. "Smooth, Rain," Storm said playfully. Rain smiled.

"Your lucky that you Navis don't drink water so that the whole exploding water thing ever happens," Rain joked back.

Storm shrugged. "It really is a trivial thing." Rain laughed.

Just then the bell rang that announced a new customer's entrance. Rain looked up to see who it was. The girl looked around nervously as she asked a waitress for a table for one, even though an old man stood right behind her. Rain watched as the waitress lead the girl to a table in a quite, secluded corner. The girl was wearing a red dress with a white, zigzag band along the bottom of the skirt and sported two enormous yellow braids. As soon as she was seated, Enzan walked out of the hallway and past the girl.

"ENZAN!"

Enzan looked startled at the girl. Rain watched amused as Enzan, like usual, quickly erased the surprise from his face.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" the girl demanded loudly.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Enzan said coolly.

"WHY IS THAT YOUR BUSINESS?" the girl asked angrily.

"Why is my being here of any concern to _you_?"

The small girl turned, to Rain's amusement, a bright red. "YOU…YOU…"

At that moment, the waitress brought out Enzan's and Rain's dinner and Rain interrupted the amusing conflict before the girl could come up with a fitting insult: "Hey! Enzan! Our dinner's here!" She waved her arm at him. Enzan turned from the girl and walked over to his table where his fellow Net Savior waited. But the big fore headed girl raced ahead of Enzan and reached the table first:

"WHO ARE YOU?" she demanded of Rain as she got uncomfortably close to the startled girl.

"Um…what?" Rain asked , confused.

"WHO AR…"

"Leave her alone, Yaito," Enzan broke in as he sat down and lifted his fork. Yaito didn't say anything but continued to study Rain closely.

Rain laughed nervously, "Can I help you?"

"Hmm. No." Yaito said as she turned to leave. Rain was relieved to know that the weird girl didn't yell _all_ the time. Rain watched her go back to her seat before turning back to Enzan.

"Who on earth was that, Enzan?" Rain whispered to her partner.

Enzan swallowed the food in his mouth and said, "Aiyano-Kouji Yaito, daughter of the president of Gabcom."

"Really?" Rain said, looking back at the girl angrily sipping what appeared to be strawberry milk. "So she's like a rival?"

Enzan shrugged. "Sort of."

"I'm glad not all rivalries are like that," Rain noted. Enzan simply nodded as he took another bite.

------------

Rain stretched as she and Enzan walked out of the hotel, greeted by the sun's first rays. Enzan looked around as expecting something, but all was still.

"So where to today, Enzan?" Rain asked.

Again Enzan looked quickly at there surroundings before facing Rain. "I think we should split up for today. We can cover more ground that way." Rain nodded. Enzan continued, "I'll go right and you can go left."

"Okay," Rain answered cheerfully and started to leave.

"And, oh…" Rain stopped and looked at her partner, "I think there's a mansion that way that you'll want to check out for the missing data."

Rain nodded and then smiled wryly: "Is that the Aiyano-kouji household." When Enzan didn't answer, Rain just laughed and said, "Okay, I'll check it out." The two then parted ways.

------------

Rain walked down the street looking at all the small shops. Nothing that looked like a likely candidate for the location of the lost data had come up yet. Rain pulled put her PET. "Storm, where's that mansion Enzan was talking about?"

"Just a sec," the grayish-blue navi answered. A map was pulled up onto the screen as Storm answered, "Okay here's a map. It's a little ways away, but it is the most likely place where the data might have been sent." Storm turned to the map, "Anyway, there are a lot of signals going in and out of the place."

"Okay," Rain said happily. Suddenly, she turned around.

"What's wrong, Rain?" Storm asked.

Rain shook her head. "I don't know. I just feel like we're being watched."

"Really?" Storm answered. "But by whom?"

Rain scanned the area again, but didn't find anything amiss. "I don't know…. Anyway, we need to get to that mansion , so let's get going!" She spun back around and raced toward the direction that her navi had directed her.

------------

"Are you okay, Enzan-sama?" Blues asked his net-op.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Enzan answered, a hint of uneasiness that only Blues would have been able to pick up.

Blues slightly smiled. "Don't worry. We're half way around the world. It's not likely anyone is going to recognize you."

"I know, but I still can't help but be wary," Enzan said, looking at his navi.

"If you say so, Enzan-sama," was all Blues could say.

------------

Rain sweet-dropped. "This place is HUGE!" Rain gaped in amazement. "I can barely see the house! And I doubt it's small"

Storm chuckled slightly. "We're not going to get anything done just by looking at it though," she stated.

Rain smiled. "Yeah, you're right. She walked up to the gate and rang the buzzer.

"Aiyano-kouji residence. How can I help you," a female voice answered.

"Oh! Um..I need…huh?" Rain spun around and looked around.

"Rain?" Storm inquired.

"Hello?" the maid asked over the intercom.

"I thought I saw something," Rain said suspiciously. She scanned her surrounding and sweet-dropped again when she saw part of a yellow braid. "Are you following me?" Rain asked. Rain gave a smile when she heard a groan. Yaito came out of her hiding spot and started to stomp away. Rain wasn't going to let her get away without any answers though and raced to stop the girl. "Why are you following me?" She asked when she was in front of the shorter girl.

Yaito turned a bright red and again tried to leave with an angry, "I'M NOT FOLLOWING YOU!"

Rain looked puzzled at the girl. "Um…isn't that your house?" Rain asked, pointing to the gate. Rain swore she saw Yaito's ears turn red and could only imagine how bright red her face was.

Yaito turned around and yelled, "WHY DOES IT MATTER TO YOU?" and started to the gate. Rain just watched speechless as the obnoxious girl made her way to the gate.

Then something clicked and Rain suddenly called after the girl, "Oh! Can I come in? I need to look for something."

Rain was startled when Yaito whipped around. "WHY SHOULD I LET YOU IN?"

Rain pulled out her PET and revealed her Net Saver badge. "Some data was misfired somewhere in this area and I was sent to find it."

Rain was surprised to find the girls face to soften when she saw the badge. "So you're not here with Enzan on a date?" Yaito asked.

Rain's jaw dropped and nearly yelled, "Of course not! Why does everyone keep thinking that!?" Then a thought flashed across her mind. "Oh…You like Enzan! That's why you were following me!" Rain watched with amusement as she watched Yaito turn yet again a bright red. "Why don't you just tell him?"

Yaito turned up her nose in distaste. "I do not like him!" Yaito declared.

Rain shrugged. "Okay. Whatever. Can I come in now?" Yaito looked at the girl and nodded. Rain followed the girl through the gate and up the path to the mansion.

------------

Rain waved as Enzan approached her in the park. "So you found it?" Enzan asked.

Rain nodded happily. "Yep! Just were you thought it would be too!" Rain then began to rummage through her backpack and pulled out a white package with red ribbon. "I got this there too. It's for you."

Enzan restrained from rolling his eyes and accepted the package.

Rain smiled. "So, do you like her?"

Enzan just looked at the package and shrugged. "Not really. She's really annoying." They heard a squeak from a near by tree.

Rain smirked. "But you're friends with Netto," she said cheekily.

"That's different," Enzan said, but he smiled. "But she can be nice sometimes, on rare occasions." Enzan put the package under his arm. "I'll probably send her a White Day gift." Enzan started to walk away. "Let's go home," the dual-haired boy said, half to himself and half to Rain and Blues.

"Okay!" Rain said bubbly as she caught up with Enzan, leaving Yaito blushing furiously behind a tree.

Enzan smiled. It had been a nice Valentines for once.

_Owari_

--------------------------------------------

I know a lot of you know what White Day is, but for those of you who don't, it's like Valentines Day the Sequel. Normally on Valentine's Day it's the girls giving the chocolate. On White Day the boys give gifts to the girls who gave them chocolate.

And I can't believe that this ended up being a YaitoxEnzan pairing! I really don't like this pairing. Enzan and Annetta are so much cuter together! But that's my personal bias.


End file.
